Les Hivernales
by AnnaOz
Summary: Petite fic toute courte où Leanne se perd dans son chagrin, ses remords et ne doit un peu de réconfort qu'à la bienveillante compréhension d'Albus Dumbledore.  Slash évoqué Leanne/Katie Bell, pendant le tome 6.


**Disclaimer :** à JKR, AOL Time Warner, Bloomsbury, Gallimard pour la VF, etc...  
**Notes : **Ficlette écrite en décembre 2009 pour le calendrier de l'avent initié par Gred sur la communauté LJ hp slash fr, sur base d'une idée vieille de ma première lecture du Prince de sang mêlé et ravivée par le film. Les personnages en sont plus qu'inexploités dans le fandom HP (et Leanne n'a même pas droit à un nom de famille dns les bouquins) mais ça faisait longtemps que je voulais un peu réécrire des histoires de filles.

* * *

Sous le lit de Katie, la malle n'a pas bougé.

C'est une grande malle en bois léger avec des sangles en cuir un peu rongées qui semblent toujours sur le point de lâcher. Sur le côté de la malle, il y a une plaque en cuivre poinçonnée _K. BELL_. Sur le dessus de la malle, une main maladroite a appliqué au pochoir le blason de Gryffondor. Les contours du lion ont été découpé à la va-vite et on dirait qu'un tutu lui descend de la taille jusqu'aux pattes.

Leanne sait que si elle ouvre la malle, elle y trouvera des robes, des cravates, des paires de chaussettes hautes, quelques t-shirts imprimés des paroles des Weird Sisters, des pantalons et quelques jupes ; une chemise blanche, aussi, à jamais tachée de larges auréoles d'encre bleue.

C'est un souvenir de ce crétin bullaire de Peeves, un souvenir d'une colère noire, un souvenir d'une course poursuite dans les couloirs de Poudlard – Katie jurant qu'elle fera la peau de cette petite vermine couinante avant d'avoir achevé sa septième année, Angelina avançant qu'on n'est même pas certain que les esprits aient une peau à eux – c'est un souvenir presque effacé, comme la bavure sur la chemise, que Leanne ne pensait jamais avoir à ranger dans le catalogue des instants heureux passés en compagnie de son amie Katie.

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard portait, à priori, tous les indices d'une autre belle journée, froide, enneigée et venteuse, certes (ça rendrait les bièraubeurres bues devant le feu crépitant au Trois Balais encore plus savoureuses) mais pleine d'un vœu secret qui picotait le cœur et les yeux de Leanne comme autant d'aiguilles de glace quand elle y repensait : elles s'étaient promis de se tenir la main, elles avaient fait le serment de ne pas la retirer, même si on les regardait, même si ça les pétrifiait de peur.

Leanne, lorsque Lee Jordan les avait désignées du doigt en rigolant avec cette paire d'andouilles de Weasley, s'était comportée en vraie poule mouillée, avait lâché la main, avait serré son poing caché sous la table, les ongles enfoncés dans la paume pour ne pas pleurer tant elle se décevait, tant elle se déçoit encore.

Après, c'est Katie qui s'éclipse aux toilettes, fâchée, triste et fâchée, plus triste certainement.

Après toujours, c'est le cri, le très long cri, assourdissant, possédé, désincarné, c'est Katie étendue dans la neige, rigide et molle en même temps, désarticulée comme une poupée de son.

Et puis, Harry, Ron et Hermione, McGonagall et Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue qui pose plein de questions qu'elle n'entend pas, ne peut pas comprendre... elle, toute seule à présent, dans le dortoir déserté des septième année, parce que toutes les autres sont toujours à Pré-au-Lard, et qu'elles s'amusent sans doute.

Il ne sert à rien de rester là, elle y est juste montée pour sortir une écharpe de cette fichue malle, Katie a perdu la sienne dans la neige et elle aura si froid à Ste-Mangouste si elle ne se couvre pas.

Il ne sert à rien de rester là parce que Leanne sait déjà que, pendant qu'elle fouille à l'aveugle le contenu de la malle, une main glissée dans l'ouverture arrachée aux sangles trop lâches, on emporte Katie, loin, par des transports sécurisés sous haute surveillance, un professeur faisant peut-être même la route avec elle, en plus de Madame Pomfresh et d'un ou deux elfes de maison ; elle ne se sent pas le courage de la voir s'en aller.

Ce sont les rires dans l'enfilade de marches qui la tirent de sa torpeur immobile, elle n'a aucune désir de croiser Spinnet et son bonheur idiot vissés lèvres à lèvres en bas des escaliers, il est temps qu'elle regagne la tour des Serdaigle, elle n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Tandis qu'elle parcoure à petits pas pressés la distance qui la sépare de l'aile ouest, elle aperçoit la barbe chenue de Dumbledore, arpentant à pas beaucoup plus lents le couloir tout le long de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Il l'a toujours beaucoup impressionnée, surtout depuis que sa main droite semble s'être consumée de l'intérieur, mais il lui adresse un regard si doux qu'elle se sent portée par l'envie de lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander des nouvelles de Katie.

« Elle ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle le remercie, le souffle déjà un peu moins lourd, les mains un peu moins nouées.

Elle veut se retirer, rejoindre les autres de sa maison, ranger sous son oreiller l'écharpe dérobée à la malle de Katie, il la retient d'une accolade fragile, cette main invalide posée avec tellement de délicatesse sur son épaule.

« Quand vous aurez moins de chagrin, jeune demoiselle, passez me rendre une petite visite dans mon bureau... nous partagerons une tasse de thé et des roulés à la cannelle, nous discuterons un peu si vous vous en sentez l'inclination. Peut-être pourrais-je même vous raconter de vieilles histoires qui vous feront vous sentir un peu moins solitaire. »


End file.
